Strain of Posession
by Kathayley37
Summary: Munch is restless; he needs that Gabbiar. Now they have reached vykker's labs, he's so close to it, all the planning has come to this, but Abe is unprepared for what stain he will experience. (Novelisation of the good ending of Munch's Oddysee.)


Came up with this idea after replaying Munch's Oddysee (Trying to use this as a way to stop myself from going crazy before Soulstorm is released next year). I tried to imagine how Abe felt; exhausted, strained and dazed. Munch obviously felt frustrated. Obviously spoilers ahead!

* * *

The eggs had been moved safely, Abe watched the former scrubs and his friends from the now destroyed rupture farms gently pushing the cartons of eggs to safety. Munch had helped Abe fulfil his end of the deal; his unborn brothers were safe.

"Faster, Faster! Hurry it up!"—Clearly some of the mudokons were impatient, Abe saw Alf sitting on top of a crate of eggs while a scrub he had just met before told him his name was Leaf. Abe didn't tell him off because the cartons that held the eggs was thick and it was balanced carefully, plus Alf would not listen; he didn't listen at soulstorm, he certainly wouldn't listen now.

"Yeah yeah" Leaf said as a reply, this was the first time he interacted with a mudokon who had a longer time being free than him.

"Come on, Abe ain't got all day!" Alf shouted, Abe knew now the eggs were safe, he didn't really have to here, but he wanted to make sure the last carton was aboard and ready to be transported.

"All right, give me a break!" Leaf shouted back shoving harder and faster, quicken his pace

"Hey, wait! Slow down, you trying to kill me?!" Alf asked looking startled now. Abe had turned his head over to Bob now, who was gently pushing the crate he had in, but he was almost rolled over by Alf and Leaf

"Whoa!" Bob dodged the duo.

"Stop! Stop!" Alf cried desperately now before Leaf rammed him into a pile of crates, making him fly into them and hitting them firmly, no eggs were damaged; but Alf was pretty pissed Leaf didn't listen. Abe had turned to Munch a few seconds after Alf emerged from the crates and tackled Leaf, the other mudokons gathered around them yelling "get em!"

Abe didn't want to encourage this; he knew Alf would stop in a few seconds. He looked at Munch and said "Okay, now we get your Gabbiar."

Munch nodded eagerly, he had been wanting for this for a while, Abe did tell him as he transported the eggs that once they were done, they would deal with the audition of the gabbiar can. They snapped their heads back when they heard a loud bang, they witnessed it getting really nasty; but it was out of control at this point and they would need to work it out by themselves as the time for the audition was coming closer and they had to move now if they were ever to get the last of plan finished

"That's gotta hurt..." Bob mumbled

"That's it! Oh, boy, you're dead!" Alf screeched

"I think we'd better hurry." Abe suggested, Munch followed him at a steady pace despite his heart was racing, the audition was here and now. This was ending point; all the killing and the rescues lead to this.

Since the majority of sligs, interns and vykkers had been killed, it was easy to get to the window of Lulu's suite without being spotted or someone setting off an alarm. This was the almighty raisin's idea, from that idea came the plan to use Abe's possession ability to force glukkons into donating money to Lulu, the industry itself was shocked Lulu's Fund actually worked and he had gained the fortune of 3 million moolah. Neither Abe or Munch cared how much they had to spend to get the gabbiar, but they wanted to make sure no one else gained the can. They both agreed three million moolah should be big enough to out bid anyone else there.

There was a sketchy back up plan which Abe hoped it wouldn't come to.

For a few fleeing moments, Abe feared seeing Molluck at the audition, he was filthy rich during the time of Rupture Farms, but the last he heard of the former boss of Rupture Farms; he was hiding from punishment from the dreaded Lady Margaret, who was going to severely punish him for letting the "savages" run free and causing chaos.

Once Abe and Munch got to the window, they heard a conversation between the Valet Slig Lulu had with him and Lulu himself, all dressed up in stupid glittery purple. The slig was reading the Daily Deception paper and looked amused.

"Hey, boss, says here that you're gonna bid your ENTIRE fortune on Gabbiar." The slig had a laugh from reading this.

"No way! Where did these idiots get that crazy idea, I HATE that fishy crap!" Abe doubted he had ever eaten it; but he had to get on with business, Munch was looking at him expecting for him to begin the chant. Abe closed his eyes and clapped his hand together in a firm steady motion, he bowed his head down to steady himself and began to move both of his hands in a circle motion to start the chant, Munch watched as the blue fireflies appeared, indicating the chant had started and it was strong. The blue fireflies went though the glass unnoticed and went straight for Lulu. Munch saw Abe's face slightly change as he frowned. He felt Lulu fight back for a few seconds. But they all did the first time. Once he was controlled and Abe felt in control, he seemed to ease back into it. The word had cleared around him and he saw inside the room, seeing everything as Lulu did. He had full influence over him. And it felt good.

"Get dressed."

"Where we goin'?" Abe heard the Slig asked sounding excited to leave the suite for a while.

* * *

Munch and Abe snuck into the auction room, it was hard for Abe to move while commanding Lulu to move, but he falling out of range at some points because he had to avoid being seen by the valet slig, who would set off the alarm causing a bad chain reaction that Abe didn't want to think about. They had climbed up onto the metal railing where the interns would usually be but since all had been killed; no one knew Abe and Munch were hiding up there.

The room was packed, some lower grade Glukkons were there along with vykkers, but Abe only saw what Lulu did. Munch was looking at all of the attending; disgusted that so many people were desperate to devour a creature that couldn't fight back. Some looked dead serious on getting that Gabbiar, but Munch needed it, Abe knew that too.

As to not be suspicious, Abe made sure Lulu had an A Grade entrances. The slig was dressed and clearly oblivious to the possession. The lower glukkons were in awe and praised him. He made sure not to response; he had seen Molluck do this a few times, being praised by his investors but not responding as he thought he was "too above them to response". Speaking of which, he looked left and right searching for Molluck, just to make sure but he saw no one who looked like him.

Lulu moved to the rightful place at the front, Abe placed the message in his head to keep his head held high, until he saw who was next to him.

It was another Glockstar dressed in glimmering green. He had heard of this glukkon called Tex; he was famously wealthy, but too wealthy. Abe worried about seeing someone just as rich as Lulu show up. It would be possible that Tex would be willing to go as far as to beat them. He wasn't sure how much Tex had in value, but it was a couple of zeros and it sunk his heart to the floor.

He didn't show worry; if he did, he would be caught and it would be all over. Munch would never forgive him if he gave up.

"Whoa, look at him! Such confidence! It's like he's got some kinda aura about him." A glukkon whispered over to Tex, Abe thought this could have been a financial adviser, Molluck had one for a time but it obviously didn't work out.

The Slig decided to do a duty in removing Lulu's sunglasses and light the cigar hanging from his mouth, Abe was glad he couldn't taste it, he remembered the days of Molluck ordering him then blowing smoke into his face, the thick smoke would crawl into his nose and block his breathing, making him cough for air to try and remove it whilst looking for clean air.

"Hmph, he should learn how 'ta dress!" Tex obviously insulted him. Abe could care less. However he started to stain a bit, he hoped the audition would start soon; he hadn't possessed someone for this long.

"Hey, shut up, it's starting."

Munch whispered to Abe, "Don't hold back." He heard a rising tension in his voice, but Abe always had tension when it came to this. The final stand was coming, similar to Rupture farms, he felt the pressure of using magic.

A Vykker walked in with a toupee, a monocle, Abe remembered it was mentioned he was Headley the Auctioneer, there is a display above him with green text, currently it is showing "GABBIAR AUCTION" with the text moving sideways across the screen behind him. It made this look like a game for fun.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlegluks," he spoke with a deep voice, "the moment we've all been waiting for, I present to you, the one, the only, Last Can of Gabbiar!"

Everyone in attendance was excited to see the actual can, it rose into clear view in a sealed container where it is kept in cold storage. Munch despite seeing it from above felt his heart leap; it was even more shining than he thought, it was like it was being waved right in front of him, he had to resist jumping down there, they'd kill him, plus Abe had to stay hidden and if he jumped down, Abe wouldn't be able to safe him.

"Since the availability of the Gabbits is now at zero..." Headley smiled at that sentence.

The room shook with laughter, it was mocking Munch thought, his blood was boiling. A species had practically died and they were laughing like it was a joke.

"Vykker's Fine Foods Division is honoured to offer the final can of Grade A Gabbiar to the highest bidder...Moolah!"

"Moolah!"

"Yeah!" The slig shouted excited.

The bidding started and a glukkon started.

"100000 Moolah."

"Two hundred thousand!" Tex shouted

"Three hundred! Three hundred!" A vykker waved his hand around to gain the attention of Headley and the bid was displayed. Munch was frustrated Abe hadn't forced Lulu to bid yet.

"Five hundred thousand moolah!"

"690 thousand moolah!"

"Eight hundred thousand" was Lulu's first bid, Abe knew it was strong, but he started to feel pressure, being out of his body for so long, he felt his chest tighten and his spirit starting to be torn away from Lulu's body. He pressed onwards. He couldn't lose control.

The bids started to fuse and get lost within each other; it was getting intense, people wanted that can just as much as Munch did, but if he saw someone eating it, he would lose it then most likely cry.

"One million two hundred thousand," Lulu cried out as the slig groaned with displeasure, he was annoyed and frustrated by this bidding. It was good but not good enough, the bids keep coming.

"A million three!" That was Tex's next bet, It would have to be topped, it was wondered how long he could keep going for. Abe hoped for not much longer, the tightening in his chest was effecting his breathing and his focus, things were getting blurry and he started to see Munch in his vision, it told him that his spirit was starting to flee back into his own body.

"One million four hundred thousand." Abe managed to force that out, but he was draining fast, he was going to lose it; he knew that. Other bets came in but Abe failed to hear them. The last one he heard was Tex. He was annoyingly persistent like Molluck.

"One million five!" The crowd gasped at this, then Lulu shook and Abe was on his knees above, struggling to breath.

"What the... what the hell's goin' on here?!" Lulu asked

"THAT'S what I wanna know!" The slig exclaimed angry.

Abe had never been in charge of another person's body for that long without killing them. He needed rest; he was fatigued and he had never explored going for that long. Munch was looking panicked, as other bids were being shouted and their last bid was being topped.

"Come on, Abe, what are ya doin'?" He asked looking at him anxious, "I need that Gabbiar."

"Oh, You're not helping." Abe spoke exhausted not understanding what Munch was trying to do here. But it certainly wasn't encouraging him to stand up and try again.

"The bid is now at 1.5 Million Moolah" Headley announced making Munch feel a nasty shock to his heart, they needed to win; losing wasn't an option.

"I need that Gabbiar!" Munch exclaimed to Abe as he got up from his brief rest and steadied himself, he began the chant again and the spell started again. Once Abe tried to gain control of Lulu, he felt him resist more. Abe knew it was because he was now significantly weaker.

"Two Million Moolah." He managed to get out before he collapsed again and the possession broke again.

"WHAT?!" The slig barked, clearly others were shocked, gasping. Even Lulu was confused.

"What am I doin'?" He asked

"Two Million..." Headley spoke slowly very surprised someone would bid this much for it.

Most of attendance are disappointed, they know they can't beat that kind of bid, the Slig groans with despair. Abe thought this was good until Tex's financial adviser told him what to do.

"Break the Bank."

"I'm goin' all the way! Two million five hundred thousand!"

Headley becomes so shocked he drops his monocle, clearly he wasn't expecting the Gabbiar to sell for that much Moolah. This was a unsuspected turn, Munch was getting demanding and Abe was gathering the little strength to possess again.

"Come on, Abe! You do it, Abe! You get me that Gabbiar! You hear me!" Abe didn't like being ordered like that; but he was so weak he failed to hear what Munch had said. His spell gathered at a weak level but he tried hard to improve the magical connection so he could grab control of Lulu again, he had done such little possessions before but this was hurting him!

"The bid rests at two million five hundred thousand. Going once..." Headley

"Go on, Abe!"

"Twice..."

"DO IT, ABE!"

"Going...going...GOING..."

Lulu is straining to resist possession, he was feeling the aggressive force take his mind chanting.

It got stronger as Abe pushed forward more; fighting against the urge to collapse. When he first used possession back in Rupture Farms, it felt fun and light weight, then being in someone else's body felt so powerful. Now it felt like a hassle, but he had to let it out. The gabbiar HAD to be saved.

"THREE MILLION MOOLAH!"

Lulu is shocked that he even bid that much for it was his entire fortune, he couldn't explain why he did that. But Abe tried to regain control to stop him from withdrawing the bet. In spite of this courage, Lulu received applause from that action, and the Valet Slig is drowning with despair not understanding.

"Three Million Moolah!"

"Why are you doin' this to me?!" The slig exclaimed.

"I can't beat that! I can't beat that..." Tex shook his head disappointed, this is what Munch wanted to see, he gave up.

"Going once..."

Munch is nervous, he doesn't want this to fail as Abe furiously chants to prevent Lulu from withdrawing his bid. This was the last stand and Abe was near fainting. But if Lulu withdrew the bid they would lose it. He only needed to hold it for a few more seconds. He was sweating and staining, his hands were going stiff and his head was pounding like his brain would explode out of his own skull. Everything felt slowed down, but Abe knew the quicker he did it, the sooner it would stop.

"Going twice...SOLD!" Headley brought down the hammer to seal the deal.

Lulu gasps with horror in disbelief that he bid his entire fortune on something he hated, Abe collapses now that the deed is done, wanting to rest. Munch allowed him to rest, feeling the weight lift from his shoulders.

"Lulu takes the bid at 3 million moolah!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Slig is throwing a hysterical fit of despair, even falling out of his pants in the process, Lulu's scream is heard all over Mudos.

It took a while before Abe and Munch could return outside, Abe made sure Lulu placed the gabbiar can outside in a corner where he could get it later. Abe did have a bit of a black out afterwards, not moving and retaining a normal breathing pattern. Munch calmed down when Abe came to, Abe sat up for a while before he stood up and they both climbed down into the now empty room, Munch grabbed the can. Hearing near by that Lulu complained he had lost the can and people were laughing at his stupidity.

They came outside, preparing to leave. Abe took a clean breath of fresh air. The mudokon moon had a bright enchanting glow tonight, it seemed brighter than ever and Abe wondered the true powers of the moon and what it told him about himself and his species. Munch also stared at the moon briefly then he turned to him and spoke

"Thank you Abe. You done good."

Abe couldn't find the words to make conversation since he was still lost in thinking about his power limits, his eyes wandered onto the can and he started talk about it

"L...Looks like there's a lot of eggs in that can." Abe nodded

Munch looked at him then looked down and turned the can, he saw it had 150 eggs. This would save his species. He was safe now, after he died, everything would be good.

"Y...You think you can handle all them Baby Gabbits?" Abe asked

"I don't know, I never thought about it." Munch admitted.

Abe tries to think of another subject since Munch looked overwhelmed, then his past two adventures come into mind. His trip to soulstorm was still fresh in his memory; all the darkest of that world, the new magic and all those slaves. The intoxicating brew was luckily destroyed forever and the life threatening addiction was gone. He blew it up he remembered.

"You know, most of the time, when I leave a mean place like that, it blows up." Abe spoke remembering the fire that burnt down Rupture Farms.

"Well, the Fuzzles got their own plan." Munch made a very suspicious looking face at him. It rose questions, but he didn't ask them. He looked over at Vykker's labs and in a few seconds, an explosion erupted, a small fire emerged and the ship began to fall out of the sky. Munch nodded at him with a smile and Abe knew what that meant. When the ship fell, something was revealed it was another moon with a gabbit footprint on it. Abe was shocked, Munch looked fascinated, he stared at it. Never seeing the moon before. It was just as big as the mudokon moon and it was clear the reappearance of the gabbit moon was a sign things in oddworld were changing for the better. Lab animals had been freed, the slaves had been guided back to the ways of magic, and no children had suffered like Abe. Things were going for the better. Both shared a smile.

Or where things going to get worse and they just didn't know what madness they would encounter next time? It will be darker, but for now, they shared a fist bump and had no worries of what they would encounter next time.


End file.
